


flirtation 101 (amamiya ren/kurusu akira x gender neutral reader)

by garchompp



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Texting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, confident drunk reader and some other personality/phys things you get from me, in my defense this was originally a personal project that i edited to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garchompp/pseuds/garchompp
Summary: “(Friend), I’m gonna tap that tonight. I don’t even know his name. I think I’m finally living.”(Name), a first year student in college, gets drunkenly brave and goes for broke with the close-to-perfect exchange student. it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	flirtation 101 (amamiya ren/kurusu akira x gender neutral reader)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been...a million years since I posted. sorry about that. life got really busy, and now I'm suddenly about to graduate high school. I played p5 not too long ago and went head over heels for the protagonist in typical me fashion (why do I like the one character you CAN'T date in games?!) and haven't been able to write for anyone but him. SO. this is a thing I wrote a while ago while looking at some foreign universities (I went abroad for a class and LOVED scotland to death, shout out to you guys for having a rad pseudo-country) and then THIS happened. so. hope you all enjoy. edited this to have gender neutral pronouns instead of mine because I try to do that instead of specific gendered pronouns now so more people can enjoy. you're still wearing heels, though. hope you like it, and let me know if you find any mistakes. i don't have a beta reader, unfortunately.

(Name) was drunk. They knew they shouldn’t have taken the bait when their friend, (Friend), had goaded them into downing three gin and tonics and a beer at the bar in downtown Edinburgh, Scotland. The music was suddenly too loud, the voices around them too shrill, and the weight lifting off their chest too unnaturally relieving.

“I think I could take down a grizzly right now,” they hiccuped.

“I’m sure you could, buddy.” (Friend) must have felt kind of bad for them. Their sarcasm lacked its usual bite. “I’m honestly kinda impressed that you’re still standing, (Name). I took you for a lightweight.”

“I’m a fatass, man. It takes more than a few drinks to knock me down,” they scoffed. “I’m frankly offended in your lack of confidence in me.”

“Geez, sorry. Just don’t do anything stupid, ok?”

(Friend) was visiting (read: babysitting) (Name) while they studied at the University of Edinburgh, and (Name) had INSISTED that they head downtown to hang out and have some fun.

“God, I feel so sexy right now,” (Name) laughed, smoothing their stylish outfit. “I could probably get anyone in here that I wanted.”

“Woah, there. Slow your roll. You’ll hate me when you sober up if I let you go ham,” (Friend) snickered. “But...it would be too funny to say no to. Who’re you gonna pick up?”

(Name’s) eyes erratically scanned the room, settling on someone in a corner with a start.

“Oh my god. He’s here.”

“What? Who? (Name), stop staring and tell me!”

“Exchange student from Japan. Speaks perfect English, very tall, fake glasses that everyone thinks are real, cocky smirk, literally punched a dude that tried to creep on this girl in my building, suave as hell, super smart, cool as a cucumber 24/7, likes Janelle Monáe, too cunning for his own good, openly bisexual, sits next to me in Calculus I and very nicely helped me out when I was having trouble on a problem WITHOUT ME ASKING...Oh. He has a cat that sits in his bag during lecture. He let me pet him. His name is Morgana. He’s a sweetheart.”

“Shit, dude—I asked for a name, not a novel.”

(Name) hiccuped an apology into their fist before a smirk stretched across their lips.

“(Friend), I’m gonna tap that tonight. I don’t even know his name. I think I’m finally living.”

“(NAME), DON’T YOU DARE! THIS WAS FUNNY AT FIRST BUT YOU KNOW THAT GUY AND YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOREVER IF I DON’T STOP Y—COME BACK HERE!”

They were already gone, sliding through the ocean of young adults without a trace of their usual social anxiety. The lack of their glasses and the flood of alcohol in their system made it a little harder to make their way around, but they managed just fine without anyone dumping their drink on them. That was a win in their book.

 _He’s with someone I don’t recognize,_ they mused, eyeing the blond boy laughing and clapping him on the back. _God, who cares. I need in that man’s pants now before I light myself on fire._

They successfully performed their confident walk in their heels despite their inebriation, catching the attention of the boy that was _not_ their target.

“Hey,” they purred in a futile attempt to catch the black haired boy’s eye. The blond looked like he was in heaven. He quickly shot something to their target in Japanese, which they understood. “美人! 助けて!” _Beauty! Help me out!_

“Hello,” the blond managed to spit out, accent heavy. “すごいきれい.” _You’re beautiful/Your breasts are nice._

“ありがとう,” they responded with a cocked eyebrow, frightening him into choking on his drink. “I’m flattered.”

The blond sputtered even more, their target hiding his laugh at his expense behind his smooth hand.

“日本語しゃべるの?” he asked, eyes blown wide. _You speak Japanese?_

“はい、少し,” they laughed. _Yes, a little._ “Not enough to comfortably have a conversation, though, I don’t think.”

The blond turned to his friend for a translation. Once he got one, he nodded in affirmation.

“あ、分かった。英語はオレには難しい.” _Oh, I get it. English is hard for me._

“It’s a stupid language,” they agreed. “Wait, why am I talking about language right now?”

Their target raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Are you ok?”

“Stellar, actually,” they said with a coquettish smile. “I’ve had my eye on you the whole night, so the view’s been great.”

Damn, they were smooth when they were drunk. It might have been a trick of the light, but their target looked like he was turning red. His hand snaked up to cover his face like it was instinct. His friend—while disappointed, as even a language barrier didn’t stop him from understanding what was going on—chuckled heartily at his friend’s embarrassment.

“Don’t cover your face, beautiful,” (Name) hummed. “君の名前は何ですか？” _What’s your name?_

“来栖 暁です,” he stammered, Adam’s apple bobbing frantically.

“Amamiya Ren, hm?” He shuddered when they said his name. This was going better that they’d thought—the cool kid had cracked. “I like it.”

“Yours?” Fuck. He was bouncing back already. The ghost of a smirk twitched across his very kissable lips.

“My name is (Name)(Last), but you can call me your dance partner.”

“Oh? That’s quite the mouth you’ve got,” he murmured, voice rumbling deep in his chest. “Wonder what it can do…”

“Lots of things. Some of my favorite functions include drinking and talking to the most attractive person on the planet.” He wasn’t going to win this battle of smooth talk, not while they were drunk and on top of their game.

“I’m deeply honored by your words, but I do wish you would talk less and dance more.”

“As you wish.”

He wasn’t expecting them to grab his hand and pull him off the wall towards them. They cheekily adjusted his arms around their waist, placing his hands dangerously close to their ass and pulling his collar so that his face was level with theirs. For a second time, he was at a loss for words.

“You seem awfully stiff for someone who wanted to dance just a second ago,” they whispered, their breath on his ear reeking of gin and its touch on his skin feather light. “Are you stiff in other places as well, or am I getting ahead of myself?”

He _was_ getting stiff in other places, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit it.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, darling,” he said, his voice utterly dripping with cockiness. They huffed in response as they both made their way to the floor, somehow moving in perfect sync even though (Name) had absolutely no idea how to dance.

Ryuji, the blond friend from before, had his phone out and was recording the whole thing. He giggled when he noticed (Friend), all the way across the room, had been doing the same throughout the entire exchange.

The dance was the expression of drunken confidence, natural chemistry, and sexual tension...and it showed. It was so good that people began to form a circle with the pair in the middle, clapping and cheering as their bodies moved closer and closer. By this point, the drinks were really starting to hit (Name’s) system, and their vision faded in and out as the song came to a close.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure,” they gasped, “but I have somewhere I need to be.”

“Would that happen to be a bathroom stall?” Ren snorted. (Name) came to the realization that this man had had absolutely nothing to drink judging by his unhindered demeanor. He had agreed to this clusterfuck completely sober. They didn’t know how they felt about that.

“Not at all. I actually have to return a friend to my place,” they snapped. “I can hold my liquor just fine.”

“Whatever you say. See you around, then…” He was mildly disappointed they hadn’t asked for his number, but he wasn’t one to make the first move. He was about to turn away and head back to Ryuji when they snatched his sleeve, pulled him down towards them, and kissed him squarely on the lips. He made a tiny noise of surprise into this kiss, which only spurred them on as they nibbled at his bottom lip. He opened it out of pure shock, their tongue gently squeezing into his mouth along with his own. At least they weren’t going for his tonsils. People that didn’t know how to French kiss had tried on him before.

They broke away sooner than he wanted them to, and in a daze his body followed them as they took a step backwards.

“My, my, how easy it is to crack your cool facade,” they hummed. “ _Salaud. Tu me rends fou. J’ai envie de toi, vraiment, mais j’ai beaucoup de peur. À demain, j’espère.” Jerk. You’re driving me crazy. I want you, truly, but I’m so afraid. See you tomorrow, I hope._

“F-French?” he sputtered, understanding nothing, but they were already sashaying away.

“Call me!” they yelled, taking a flabbergasted (Friend) by the arm and making their exit. He was about to call after them, but a foreign scratching sensation in his left sleeve caught his attention. Inside was a slip of paper with a number written on it. He whipped out his phone, plugging in the number with a dancing emoji next to it.

 

**From: Unknown**

_How do you spell your name? Also, what did you say in French?_

 

**To: RenRen <3**

_(N-A-M-E) (L-A-S-T). wqhat are the kanuji in your nasme??1/1/_

 

**From: RenRen <3**

_来栖 暁. You didn’t answer my question. Also, typos._

 

**To: RenRen <3 (来栖 暁)**

_oh I know. i’ll let that one sit for a bittt. i have a feeeeeeeling i’ll be maf at myself when i’m sober r if I answerwer that qeustion._

 

**From: RenRen <3 (来栖 暁)**

_Ok, fine. Serious question, though. Was this just...a drunken prank for you? A one night fling? Just asking for my friend. He’s pretty heartbroken._

 

(Name) frowned at their screen, instantly sober. (Friend) was rewatching the video of the night’s events in the seat next to them on the bus as the stops ticked by, unaware of the pained look on their face. Even they could see right through that text, and they were nearly blackout drunk.

 

**From :RenRen <3 (来栖 暁)**

_Hello? Did you pass out, or was I right?_

 

**To: RenRen <3 (来栖 暁)**

_I would never lead you on. You’re genuinely one of the coolest human beings I’ve ever met. You’re the first person to help me with math without laughing at me or calling me stupid. You stood up to that creepy dude that had been going after girls in our building. You let me pet your cat. You’re kind, funny, witty, smart, and so amazingly beautiful. I wouldn’t even dream of hurting you. If I came on too strong, I’m deeply sorry, and I won’t bother you again._

 

**To: RenRen <3 (来栖 暁)**

_Also...I said that I want you so badly, but I’m too scared. In French, I mean._

 

Three minutes passed. (Name) didn’t exactly feel confident anymore as they finally reached their stop. Nudging (Friend) awake, they got off the bus after thanking the driver, fumbling with the key to their apartment due to their vision being clouded with alcohol after effects and hot, unshed tears. They chucked their bag on the couch, making a beeline for the shower before (Friend) could ask the question lingering on their lips.

(Name’s) phone buzzed as soon as they got in the shower. (Friend) picked it up as the water pounded the shower floor, using their finger to unlock it to see the message.

 

 **From:** **RenRen <3 (来栖 暁)**

_I thought I knew you from somewhere. It was dark and I couldn’t totally see your face. Sorry. I...have no response, except that I always felt the same way about you. I was honestly scared to talk to you—I really worked on my English to make sure I could express myself correctly to you when I finally mustered the courage. Would you want to do this properly? Not over text, I mean? I’m free all day tomorrow. Also...don’t worry about coming on too strong. It was kind of surprising for a shy person to act that way, but...I was kinda into it._

 

(Friend) smirked wolfishly as they clicked the phone closed. “Hey, (Name)! Get your sorry ass out of the shower soon! You’ve got a date!”


End file.
